


Schlaf Nacht

by puerilebeauty5



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerilebeauty5/pseuds/puerilebeauty5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Mino chooses to stay on the Hogwarts campus during Spring Break with his best friends, Lee Seunghoon and Kim Jinwoo. What happens when he and his crush, the elusive Ravenclaw, Kang Seungyoon attend the Slytherins' 'Wild Spring Break banger'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schlaf Nacht

  
Mino was startled out of a deep slumber by a smack in the face. As he sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, he tried to determine what just hit him. His eyes scanned the room, glancing past Jhonny, his gray elf owl, who quietly watching him from her ledge on the left corner of the room, to the strange pillow on the floor beside the bed and finally to Seunghoon leaning on his door while lazily twirling his wand.

_“Took you long enough. I hit you with that pillow two times and you didn’t budge. I thought I would have to set your bed on fire to wake you up”_

Mino couldn’t even pretend to be surprised that Seunghoon was the source of his rude awakening. He had been a constant pain in Mino’s derriere since they became friends when they met for the first time on the Hogwarts express. After six years, Mino had resigned himself to Seunghoon’s odd way of showing his affection.

_“Well? Are you going to get up, or do you plan to sit there all day? I know you spent the entire day in the forbidden forest yesterday, and to top it all off, you didn’t eat anything. Don’t even try to lie. I asked the elves and they said you didn’t grab any meals from the kitchen like you promised you would. Get up. We’re going to the great hall to grab breakfast.”_

After pulling off the bedcovers and swinging his feet to the floor, Mino tried to figure out a way to defuse Seunghoon’s annoyance. Mino had decided to pursue a mastery in Care of Magical Creatures after graduation, and he was currently working unofficially as Hagrid’s assistant in order to improve his application. This meant that he had to spend a lot of time tending to the Hogwarts animals, surveying the forbidden forest for injured magical creatures and grading terrible first-year papers. It was a lot of work, and he sometimes forgot to eat which worried Seunghoon to no end.

_“I had a snack. I promise. I found that protein bar you left in my backpack, and I ate it there.”_

Seunghoon’s expression remained unimpressed, and Mino sighed as he picked up his wand, cast a cleaning spell on himself, and changed out of his pyjamas.

_“Alright. Let’s go”_

The two boys shared idle gossip as they began their long walk from the Gryffindor common room to the great hall.

*****

The great hall was much emptier than usual because of the holidays; It took Mino some time to adjust to the absence of crowds of overexcited underclassmen. This year, only 25 people had chosen to stay in Hogwarts during Spring break. Mino and Seunghoon were the only ones left in Gryffindor, but many Ravenclaws had stayed to focus on studying for the NEWTS. One of the seventh year Hufflepuffs, Kim Jinwoo, called them over to his table.

_“Mino, Seunghoon! Over here! We’re all sitting at the same table to save the elves work”._

Jinwoo directed a wide smile at both of them as they sauntered to his side. Seunghoon sat on his right and Mino took the seat on his left. They immediately started filling their plates with food from the platters in the middle of the table.

_“So, interesting hair color you have there Jinwoo.”_

Jinwoo self-consciously patted his bright pink hair as he met Seunghoon’s inquiring gaze. Jinwoo was the only metamorphagus at Hogwarts, but he usually avoided hanging his physical appearance. He had stuck with his black hair color and normal facial features for the last six years only changing his appearance once a year for Halloween. Mino wondered what had brought on the change. 

_“I just thought I should use my abilities a little more before I graduate. We only have three months left, you know? The slytherins are throwing a Macau themed spring break party, so I chose this color. Does it look okay?”_

Seunghoon face became flushed as Jinwoo stared him down with his large brown eyes.

_“You look beautiful. I mean you look great. You always look great anyway. It’s a very attractive color on you, and I’m going to stop now before I embarrass myself further.”_

Mino muffled his chuckles by stuffing his mouth with some French toast. Everyone on campus knew that Seunghoon had a huge crush on Jinwoo, but, for some reason, Seunghoon wouldn’t confess to the Hufflepuff. Watching them interact was almost sad at this point.

_“Don’t worry, Hoonie. I understand what you meant. You guys should come to the party with me tonight though. Taehyun and his buddies went to Ogden’s yesterday, and they got enough drinks to keep the entire school drunk for two days straight”_ Jinwoo replied with a glint in his eye. 

_“Come on! Say you’ll come with me. We haven’t hung out together in a while.”_

Mino attention was pulled away from Jinwoo and Seunghoon’s conversation by the loud thud of a book landing on the table. He looked up to see Kang Seungyoon, a seventh year Ravenclaw pulling out the chair on Mino’s left. Seungyoon was always very quiet around Mino, and Mino was a little surprised that he had willingly chosen to sit beside him. 

_“Morning Seungyoon”_

He said as he watched Seungyoon pile food onto his plate. Seungyoon mumbled his reply, and quickly immersed himself in his reading. 

Mino watched him quietly like he always did. Eyes tracing the movements of Seungyoon’s perfect lips- lips that Mino had been obsessed with since Snape made them lab partners in his third-year potions class. His gaze trailed over Seungyoon’s defined jawline, washing over the alabaster skin down his neck to his visible clavicle. He knew he was probably being too obvious with his staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. A quick glance at the book let him know that Seungyoon was reading about necromancy. Mino had overheard a conversation between Seungyoon and another Ravenclaw, Minzy, last year during which Seungyoon had mentioned his love for the theoretical aspect of defense against dark arts. He wondered what Seungyoon’s post-graduation plans were. Maybe he could strike up a conversation by asking about that? Seungyoon usually gave him really short responses, but it was worth a try. However, before he could gather enough courage to speak up, Seungyoon’s raspy voice interrupted his thoughts.

_“Are you going to Taehyun’s party tonight?”_

Mino was so startled by Seungyoon initiating a conversation with him that it took him several seconds to mentally process the question.

_“Uhmm. Yes, I think so. Jinwoo just invited me and Seunghoon. Are you going?”_

He tried to maintain his composure as Seungyoon silently stared at him. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Seungyoon answered his question.

_“Yes. I guess I’ll see you there.”_

Seungyoon, grabbed his book and walked away without waiting for a response, leaving Mino staring at his back as he exited the great hall. 

*****

When Mino and Seunghoon walked into the slytherin common room, people were already standing around, sipping drinks and making conversation. It did not take them too long to spot Jinwoo’s bright pink hair on the other side of the room. They quickly grabbed some drinks and walked over to him. Mino was very surprised to see Seungyoon standing broodily beside Jinwoo. 

_“You guys are here! I’m so happy!”_

Jinwoo didn’t seem to realize how loud his voice had gotten, and it was obvious that he had drunk a couple of drinks already. He took a few shaky steps as he went to hug Seunghoon. Seunghoon quickly shoved his drink into Mino’s left hand as he grabbed Jinwoo and held him steady.

_“Steady. Steady. I’m glad to see you too, Jinwoo. I’d be sad if I had to see you to the infirmary before we could hang out.”_

Mino watched them with a fond smile on his face before his gaze naturally wandered to Seungyoon. Seungyoon looked less put-together than Mino had ever seen him look. His hair was messy with some strands in front sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead, his pupils were dilated and his lips were puffy. Mino, as though drawn by some external force, stepped closer to him until their shoulders almost touched. 

_“Hi”_

_“Hey Mino. You came”_ A lazy smile spread over his face as he spoke. Seungyoon stared intently at Mino as he raised a bottle to his mouth and downed half of the firewhisky in the bottle. He slowly stepped a little closer to Mino, and opened his mouth to say something when drunk Jinwoo burst out with _“Hey Everyone! Let’s play a game. Gather around in a circle. Does anyone have an empty bottle?”_

Jinwoo swayed on his feet as he walked towards the center of the room. _"I watched a muggle movie this summer, and there’s a cool game that I really want to try."_ With that, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and started muttering an enchantment. Mino was torn between staying by Seungyoon’s side and going over to Jinwoo to make sure that he didn’t accidentally splinch himself. The result of Jinwoo’s spell became evident as the Slytherin sofa was transfigured into a large closet. 

_“Let’s play 7 minutes in the otherworld! What are you guys waiting for. Sit, sit. ”_

Although they still didn’t understand what Jinwoo was talking about, all of them moved towards the closet, and sat on the floor. 

_“Alright. The kids in the movie called this 7 minutes in heaven. Basically, we take turns spinning the bottle. Whoever theopen end of the bottle points to when the bottle stabilizes has to go into that closet with the spinner for 7 minutes.”_

Taehyun spoke up from the opposite side of the circle, his words slurring over each other as they tended to do when he was inebriated _“And, what are we supposed to do for 7 minutes?”_

_“Talk, make out, I don’t know. It looked fun in the movie, so we’re doing it. I’ll go first”_

Jinwoo crawled towards the center of the circle and gave the bottle a spin. Mino could see Seunghoon’s breath hitch as the bottle slowly came to a stop, right in front of Taehyun.

_“Well, I guess you’re about to find out what people do for 7 minutes in the closet. Come on.”_

Jinwoo practically dragged Taehyun into the closet with him and shut the door, while the others looked on in confusion. Jackson cleared his throat very loudly, and said _“Well, I guess we can just go back to doing normal party stuff until they come out. Does anyone want a drink?”_

Mino turned towards Seungyoon, and tried to strike up a conversation again. 

_“So, what were you going to say before Jinwoo came up with this brilliant idea?”_

Seungyoon looked at Mino quietly for a few seconds like he often did before saying _“I don’t dislike you, you know. I don’t engage in conversations with you, but it’s not because I don’t want to”_

That was the longest sentence Seungyoon had spoken to Mino in the last three years, excluding the time he had to read out the polyjuice potion recipe during a potions midterm. Mino knew that Seungyoon was probably chatty because he was drunk, but he planned to take full advantage of this opening.

_“So, why don’t you talk to me then? I’ve been trying to get your attention for over three years, and you end our conversations before they even begin.”_

_“I was kind of hoping you’d get the hint when you overheard that conversation with Minzy two years ago. I’ve also been sending subtle hints with the books I’ve carried around for the last year, but that’s what I get for assuming a Gryffindor will be able to pick up on anything subtle.”_

_“Hey!”_  
_“No offense meant.”_  
Seungyoon patted Mino’s thigh in apology.

_“You saw the book I was reading today right? The one on Necromancy? I decided I wanted to become a necromancer when I was 13, and I’ve been preparing myself for it since. One of the major aspects of being a necromancer is the oath of silence. You have to break your bond with the living world in order to communicate with the dead better. The school board wouldn’t grant me permission to undertake a full oath of silence, but I only speak when necessary unless it’s to one of my mediums-Minzy and Jong Suk.”_

_“But isn’t that a dark art?”_

_“No. I always thought the distinction between dark and light magic was stupid. As long as you have good intentions, the magic is light and vice versa”_

_“So, why are you talking so much tonight?”_

_“Tonight is Schlaf Nacht, there is no activity in the underworld, and necromancers may speak freely to people in the land of the living. I actually don’t need the extra study time. I just stayed on campus because I knew you would be around, and I was hoping to talk to you tonight.”_

Jinwoo, in true drunk Jinwoo fashion, interrupted Seungyoon’s little monologue. Mino had missed him and Taehyun’s exit from the closet, but it was impossible to miss his loud voice as he said _“Alright. We’re out. Let’s get back to the game. Mino! You’re next.”_ He looked incredibly cheerful, while Seunghoon skulked behind him with his annoyed gaze burning holes into Taehyun’s skull.

Mino knew that he couldn’t get out of playing this stupid game- Jinwoo wouldn’t let him- so he resignedly spinned the bottle. He disinterestedly watched the bottle slow down until it dragged past him and stopped with its open end facing Seungyoon.

_“Oh”_

Drunk Jinwoo burst out with a lough sigh 

_“Don’t just say oh, go in the closet. Other people need to spin the bottle before we all pass out.”_

Seungyoon grabbed Mino’s hand and pulled him towards the closet, and as they walked into it, Mino heard Taehyun whining about how different the party was from the ‘Slytherin banger’ he had planned, and Seunghoon questioning Jinwoo about what he and Taehyun had done in the closet.

Mino was stunned to see that Jinwoo had enchanted the closet into a honeymoon-style suite. There was a large bed with silky rose sheets in the center of the room, and the fluffy rug had white rose petals sprinkled onto it. It was at that point that it occurred to him that this entire event may have been orchestrated.

_“Did you tell Jinwoo that you were going to talk to me tonight?”_

Seungyoon’s face flushed as he responded _“In my defence, I didn’t know that they would go this far. I told Minzy, and she talked to Jinwoo about it. He said he’d arrange for us to be alone tonight, but I didn’t realize that he would convince Taehyun to throw a party just to make it happen.”_

Mino spotted a package next to the door. There was a note on it, and from the scraggly scrawl, he could immediately tell that Jinwoo had written it.

_“Hey Mino, Yoon. Hope you two appreciate all the effort I put into making this happen and actually talk to each other. You get the closet to yourselves for the entire night. Seriously, I enchanted the door shut, and you won’t be able to leave until 7am. I’m going to move the rest of the party to the Gryffindor dorm. It shouldn’t be too difficult to convince Seunghoon to let us in. I can’t remember what else I was supposed to tell you because Taehyun is bitching at me about ruining his party with this game. Oh yeah, the condoms and lube are in the first drawer on your left. Have fun!”_

Mino went red as he read the last sentence. He knew Seungyoon was reading it from is position behind him, so he tried to defuse the awkwardness by steering the conversation in a different direction. _“So, you didn’t finish talking before drunk Jinwoo interrupted us? Although I’m starting to question his drunkenness at this point”_

_“Look at me, Mino”_

Mino turned around to look at Seungyoon. He looked more determined than Mino had ever seen him look.

_“I like you. I’ve liked you since Snape forced us to be partners in third year potions, and I think you like me too. I know that my position as a trainee necromancer will make it difficult. I won’t be able to appoint you as my medium until graduation, and it’ll be difficult to navigate a new relationship when I can’t even speak to you but if you’re willing to try to make it work, I am too.”_

Mino had dreamt of Seungyoon saying these words to him since he was 15 years old, and he maintained eye contact with Seungyoon as he said _“Yes, I’d like to try”_ in a barely audible whisper.

What followed was several minutes of awkward silence as they smiled at each other; neither of them really knew how to proceed from this point.

Finally, Seungyoon broke the silence. _“Do you want to sit down and talk? I feel like I need to catch up on years of conversations that I couldn’t have with you”_  
The two boys sat on the bed and talked for hours sharing their hopes, ambitions, amusing anecdotes and histories with each other until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. New Beginnings

Mino was awakened by a smack in the face for the second morning in a row. He rubbed his face sleepily as he tried to find his bearings. The sheets felt different from his usual sheets- more silky-, and the size of the bed also made it clear that he was not sleeping in his room. Gradually, memories of the events from last night came to him and a smile spread over his face. He was officially dating Kang Seungyoon, the guy he had liked from afar for over three years.

It was impossible to tell what time it was since Jinwoo had conveniently forgotten to enchant a clock or windows into the closet. Even in the dim lighting, a quick glance at the other side of the bed assured Mino that Seungyoon was not beside him. He couldn’t imagine Kang Seungyoon abandoning him in the closet a few hours after confessing, so he sat up to look around the room properly. It didn’t take him long to find the long legged Ravenclaw. He was staring at Mino from his position at the foot of the bed, and Mino wondered if he had already retreated back into silence. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the bare minimum conversations after learning what it was like to really talk to Seungyoon.

Seungyoon crawled onto the bed and handed Mino a package. _“Open it”_

Mino removed the brown paper wrapping on the package to expose two plain black notebooks. No , not plain, Mino realized as he flipped them. Gold monograms of his and Seungyoon’s names were centrally located on the front covers of the book. He looked at Seungyoon for an explanation, but he only received a gesture that he understood to mean that he should open one of the books. 

Mino opened the book that had his name written on it. A flash of Ravenclaw blue light burst out of the first page, illuminating Mino’s face and startling him. After a few seconds, the light faded, revealing a full page of writing. _‘Dear Mino, After you fell asleep last night, I stayed up for a couple of hours just thinking- thinking about how much I like you, thinking about how much I enjoyed just talking to you about random things last night and thinking about how much I missed in the three years that I couldn’t speak to you properly. I don’t want to go back to that situation. Would you believe I seriously considered giving up necromancy to be with you like a normal person would?’_

This surprised Mino enough to make him look away from the journal. His gaze met Seungyoon’s and the other boy just nodded as though he expected that reaction and jerked his head towards the journal as a signal for Mino to keep reading. 

_‘This idea finally occurred to me. These journals date back to the era of the original founders. Legend says that Rowena Ravenclaw created them so that she and Salazar Slytherin could exchange love letters without Godric Gryffindor’s knowledge. I found them in my first year, but I never really tried to make them work because I honestly did not believe that I could. Immediately the door opened this morning, I went up to the Ravenclaw tower with some strands of your hair and mine (I’m sorry that I didn’t ask for permission. I did not want to raise your hopes without being certain that the spell would actually work). In a way, these journals are bonded to us. When I write something in my journal, it appears in yours, but you are the only person who can see it. Same goes for mine. It will be three long months before I can officially appoint you as my medium, but I hope that these journals will make those months pass pleasantly for both of us._  
I have something else to say to you Mino-ya. I was kicking myself last night for not saying it before you fell asleep. I love you. I have loved you since we were 14 year olds struggling to appease Snape in Potions class, and if you let me, I’ll love you until we’re as old as Dumbledore and six feet from the grave.  
Love,  
Seungyoon.” 

Mino looked up at the pale boy with teary eyes. He tried to smile, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him. He was too emotional to speak too, so he pulled Seungyoon into his arms and hugged him tightly. They stayed in that position for several minutes, simply luxuriating in the feeling of each other bodies. Mino finally put his emotions in check for long enough to say

_“I love you too, Seungyoon”_

Seungyoon directed one of his warm smiles at Mino. He reached over to grab his journal and began to write in it. Mino also grabbed his book. _‘Do you want to stay here for a while? It’s already 11am, and I thought we could go get food then hang out in the Gryffindor dorm for the rest of the day. You don’t have to work today, right?’_

Mino quickly grabbed his book and wrote a response.

_‘Yeah. That sounds great. I’m a little hungry. I only ate breakfast yesterday. Do you know how to break the enchantments on the closet? I get the feeling Taehyun won’t be too amused by its continued presence in the Slytherin common room.’_

_‘Yeah, I don’t know how. I could probably figure it out, but why do that when I could be spending time with you instead? Let him bother Jinwoo about it instead.’_

Mino nodded his assent, and they exited the closet with intertwined arms and their precious journals.

*****

Mino and Seungyoon walked into the great hall to see the partiers from last night in varying states of disarray. There were two empty seats in the middle of the table, so they headed straight for those. 

_“Good Morning Everyone!”_

Mino’s loud greeting was met with mumbles, groans and hisses from the other seventh years. He looked around to gauge how hungover they all were; everyone but Jinwoo seemed pretty hungover. Taehyun’s face was buried in his plate of pudding, and Mino was not sure whether he should be concerned about that particular situation or not. Jinwoo though. Jinwoo didn’t look hungover, but he was definitely not in a good mood either. His expression was cloudy, and his hair had gone grey to match his mood. Whatever had happened to him was definitely serious because Mino had never seen him lose control of his abilities because of his emotions. Mino decided to wait until they were alone to bring it up. 

Surprisingly, Jinwoo was the one who initiated a conversation with Mino.

_“So, are you two together now?”_

_“Yeah”_ Mino answered with a goofy smile.

_“Good. You two have been tiptoeing around each other for years now. I was planning to trap you two in the room of requirement the night before graduation until you figured your crap out. Just so you know, as the orchestrator of this major event, I’m calling dibs on the godfather position for all your kids”_

Mino was about to protest distracted by Seungyoon tapping on his shoulder with his journal.

Mino opened his journal to see what Seungyoon had written.

_‘Tell him he can’t call dibs on our kids’_

Mino blushed warm as he delivered the message to Jinwoo, who received it with a knowing smirk on his face. 

_“Sure, Mino.”_

The doors to the great hall opened, and Seunghoon walked in looking like he had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. That probably had something to do with Jinwoo’s terrible mood. 

Seunghoon pulled up the chair at the end of the table, relatively far away from the other three boys. He ignored everyone as he began shoveling food into his plate. 

Jinwoo piped up with an uncharacteristically sharp comment _“So you’re just not going to look at me or talk to me?”_

Seunghoon looked away from his pancakes briefly to respond. _“I talked to you enough last night to know that you’re not interested”_

“God damnit Seunghoon, you know that’s not what I meant”

“No please tell me, what did you mean? That you would prefer it if I followed you around like a lovestruck puppy, announcing my love for you to the entire world but getting nothing in return? That you enjoy having so much control over me but you don’t think I’m good enough for you?”

By this time, Seunghoon’s voice had gotten loud enough to attract everyone’s attention. Mino quietly directed them towards the door, and they all left without complaints. They were probably stunned by Seunghoon’s anger. In the six years that Mino had known Seunghoon, he had never seen him this angry. After Taehyun left with his plate of sausages, Mino and Seungyoon walked to the corner of the hall and charmed the door shut.

_“You were drunk, Seunghoon! I couldn’t take advantage of you in that state”_

Seunghoon let out a bitter snort. _“You bloody well know that my drunkenness had nothing to do with it. Everyone on campus knows I have a thing for you, and there’s no way you managed to miss that. I had to drink to work up the courage to confess to you, but you laughed in my face and told me to sleep it off. If that’s not an expression of disinterest in me, I don’t know what is”_

Seunghoon walked away, leaving his half eaten breakfast on the table, but the door wouldn’t budge. 

_“Take the charm off the door, Mino”_

Mino ignored him and continued playing with the soft hairs on Seungyoon’s nape. After a few minutes of silence, Seunghoon stomped back to the table and took a seat far away from Jinwoo.

Mino noticed that Jinwoo’s hair was switching between an angry red and a cloudy gray every few seconds. He had never seen anything like it before.

Finally, Jinwoo stood up and stomped towards Seunghoon. He leaned over until his face was on the same level as Seunghoon’s before he started speaking in a steely voice that Mino had never heard him use.

_“Fine. You really want to know why I chickened out after you confessed? It’s because I’m scared okay? I’m terrible with emotions. Fuck, I’m a metamorphagus but my appearance hasn’t changed in six years, not because I have great control over my abilities but because I never feel anything strongly enough. The intensity with which you love me? I’ve never felt anything like that. I don’t even know if I know how. And if I manage to match your affection for me, then what? Both my parents are known for their multiple marriages, so chances are I wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long. I would just end up hurting you. Why won’t you let it be? I can’t do this. I know I can’t. Please, Seunghoon.”_

Jinwoo’s voice wavered towards the end of his rant, and tears welled up in his eyes as he walked towards the door. He wiped them off with the back of his hand after he paused in front of the locked door, fixing his watery gaze on Mino. Mino silently unlocked the door, and Jinwoo left the great hall. 

Seunghoon watched Jinwoo leave before he stood up and walked towards the door. Mino grabbed his arm, _“Are you going to find him?”_

Seunghoon nodded quietly, and made to leave when Seungyoon stopped him again. He handed him a strange circular object and wrote something down in his journal.

_“Seungyoon says he got this from the Weasley brothers last month. It works like the petrificus spell, except the victim will still have use of all the 5 senses. You can use it to make sure Jinwoo sticks around to listen to what you have to say”_ Seunghoon nodded his thanks and walked off.

_“Well, that was intense. We should head over to my room in Gryffindor like we planned earlier? Do you think we could stop by the kitchen and grab some snacks first? I’m still hungry.”_

*****

Mino and Seungyoon were cuddling on the giant couch in the Gryffindor common room when the door swung open. Seunghoon and Jinwoo walked into the room together, whispering to one another and laughing at something. Jinwoo’s hair was blonde and his skin was glowing golden. 

Mino decided that it meant that things had gone well.

_“Everything good?”_

Seunghoon wrapped his arm around Jinwoo’s waist and replied _“Yeah. We’re good”_

A new writing appeared on Mino’s journal. _‘Ask them if they want to play Wizard’s chess. Two against two. Loser buys winning team candy at Honeydukes tomorrow’_

Mino relayed the invitation to the other two, and they enthusiastically accepted. The four boys lay on the rug, playing Wizard’s chess and enjoying each other’s company until it was very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cover JinHoon's main conversation because this story is from Mino's POV. He didn't witness it. I may do a JinHoon drabble from Jinwoo's POV to explain what happened if you guys are interested. Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload a second chapter to end the story (and JinHoon's loveline) properly in a week or two.


End file.
